The Stalking
by Featherfur
Summary: Ziva and her friend are stalked. How will the team react when they find the letters, what happens when the stalker, starts killing people.
1. Chapter 1

_You are the love of my life, if I can't have you know one can. I will show the no-good wankers, whose girl you are. They will never touch you again. And if I fail, I will make sure you are with me always just like you want it._

Ziva looked over to Jordan who was staring at something in her hand. Stuffing the paper into her pocket Ziva went over to Jordan's desk.

"I got another letter." Jordan looked at her.

"So did I. What did yours say?" They exchanged notes and they said exactly the same thing.

"Oh gods, we need to tell Gibbs. Ziva, come on we need to tell him." Jordan stated but Ziva shook her head.

"What if it's Tony playing a prank and we have more important things to handle."

"I swear it's not Tony and Gibbs would want to know"

"What does Gibbs want to know?" asked Gibbs from behind Jordan and Ziva.

"Nothing." They chorused. He looked at him and shook his head.

"Gibbs wants to know why you aren't geared up; we got a body in Quantico."

"Talking in 3rd person, nice." Jordan added as she geared up trying for a smile although she knew Gibbs could see through it.

"I'm calling McGee." They shouted together, before glaring at the other.

"Right now I am senior agent and I am pulling rank, I am waking McGee up, and you will call Tony. Plus you owe me because I took DiNozzo's last prank for you. And you how I feel about waking Tony up after he brings his most recent girlfriend home." Ziva grumbled but got out her phone.

_**Later**_

A parking lot, was were the body was found. Blood in a pool around him, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. His green eyes wide, an open mouth curved in an endless smile. The stars coldly shining on his body. His black jacket shining with blood, and a bullet stuck in the ground next to his body. His belongings around him, including car keys and a peridot necklace.

When everyone arrived Ducky and Palmer were already there.

Ducky was leaning over the body.

"Hey Duck what do we got."

"A dead man Jethro." Ducky stated exasperated.

"McGee, run his fingerprints, Ducky how and when did he die." Gibbs asked as he watched his agents bag and tag all the items.

"Gunshot to the font of his head, and the back of his head is blown off. I'd say this poor man expired around 3 in the morning." Ducky said searching the body for any more wounds.

"Uh, boss his finger prints are gone." McGee stated.

"Well take his picture and send it Abby to run."

"There is no need I know him." A voice said from behind Gibbs. He jumped on the inside but kept his body from reacting while Jordan smirked knowing she had scared him. Her grin faded when she looked at the body.

"His name is Brian O'Kelly; he's a Senior Petty Officer in the Navy, and my best friend." She added solemnly. Ziva walked up and looked around.

"Watch your back Gibbs, we are not alone." She whispered to him as she led a slightly scared Jordan away towards the equipment van.

"Ziva, he didn't have any enemies that would kill him. Probably the only one who would actually try and kill him would be his father but he died two years ago. Ziva, I think it has something to do with the letters. We have to tell Gibbs, now."

"We can handle it we were trained for stuff like this."

"Zee-vah, Brian was at my house last night, to celebrate his returning. Whoever is writing these letters is following us around, was anyone at your house last night." Ziva looked doubtful and wanted to make a point of her own but decided to humor Jordan.

"We went out for drinks, me, Abby and Tony. Tony drove me and Abby home that's it." Jordan looked at Gibbs and Tony and saw to the side a flash, like something reflective. Gibbs noticed his two female agents whispering angrily, and decided it was time for a chat.

"What is going on you two have been acting strange for the past 4 weeks, now tell me what is wrong."

Jordan bit her lip glanced at Ziva who glared at her, before turning to Gibbs and opening her mouth. A shot rang out.

_AU: Cliff hanger, sorry tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm back sorry for the long wait._

Jordan and Ziva let out a shout as Tony fell to the ground. They ran over and were happy to see the bullet had just missed him. Jordan looked around and saw another flash of metal; she ran over and pulled Gibbs and McGee to the ground as more shots rang out.

"GO, GO, GO, and get the HELL out of here NOW." She shouted pushing them towards the van.

"I'll finish up here, you need to get away from here," Jordan shouted and Gibbs nodded taking off.

_**Back at the squad room.**_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE" Everyone stared at the usually calm Gibbs as he yelled at his two female agents.

"Probably just some wacko trying to scare us." Jordan stated as Abby ran up.

"Gibbs, Gibbs you need to see this." Gibbs glared at Ziva and Jordan before following Abby back to her lab. The two girls glared at the gawking agents before following Gibbs and Abby. The ride down the elevator was quiet as they stepped off they saw Gibbs looking at something in a microscope. When he looked up he motioned them over and they looked through the microscope and on the very bottom of the bullet was written 'I Love You'. Gibbs sent Jordan a look like "well."

"Like I said probably just some wacko." Jordan turned to Abby.

"Abs can you get someone's number for me." Abby looked suspicious but nodded and took the name before handing Jordan a piece of paper with the name and phone on it. She raised her hand in farewell and took off to the stairs. Gibbs tried to look at the name but Abby blocked it and deleted it before he had a chance so he went to the squad room to wait for his agents. On his way there he heard Jordan's voice and listened in for a few seconds.

"Hey Hotch, I need some help."

_**Back at the squadrom**_

"Hey McGee do you know what happened out there?" questioned a very special agent DiNozzo. McGee shook his head as he sat down.

"According to Jordan someone is trying to scare us, McGee check Jordan's phone records and tell me who her most recent call to was." McGee looked surprised but did it anyways.

"Boss, it was-"

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." Gibbs looked up to see Jordan standing in front of him and McGee. She stayed straight- backed as she went to her desk beside McGee's, a sure sign she was irritated with something.

"And NOTHING is wrong, but feel free to go through my records anyways." She growled before glaring at her screen. Normally Gibbs would have yelled at her for her behavior but today she seemed out of it, so he dropped it for now. Gibbs watched as she dialed a phone number for the third time today, before she slammed it down and got up to go get lunch, Gibbs sent Ziva with her saying that he didn't want his food to be dropped. The truth was didn't know what was going on and knew two assassins were better than one sometimes.

"McGee who was she calling." Gibbs asked as his agent pounded in numbers and turned up blank.

"Sorry boss it only says to the FBI, nothing else I think someone is blocking the number, probably Abby."

**A/N: sorry to stop here but I'm tired, I have a virus and it keeps me up all night and I really want to update.**

**QUESTION TIME: where does Aaron Hotchner come from?**


	3. Merry Christmas from me to you

**I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but I have been sick, busy and would like to say that my character Jordan is an ex- CIA, ex- FBI, ex pretty much everything, that works for Gibbs since around the same time Tony joined and has been there ever since and I will try to put back story in here. Btw it will include some characters from Criminal Minds but they shouldn't be very big in this story so I won't label it a cross-over.**

Slamming down the phone again she shot an irritated glance at Ziva for getting her into this mess. Had it been up to her she would've told Gibbs the first time those damned letters came in. But like Ziva said she was trained for this. The CIA and FBI made sure of that. Looking across the street from the coffee shop they were in Jordan saw a family of 7 the mother and father not caring what the children were doing while the oldest was keeping them in line. Jordan had to choke back a sob at the sight and her mind flashed back to her child hood.

She felt the smack across her face as she took the fall from her brother who had broken the tv when he slipped. Her mothers harsh whisper.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to touch my stuff you bitch," the scars on her back had taken years to properly heal because each beating was always in those exact spots.

When the news of her parents death was broken to her she had felt relief until she learned about the rest, that was also the day she joined the CIA.

"We are so sorry about the loss of your family, and the fact that you have no where else to go but we can offer you, employment you could call it," Jordan had long since stopped crying and was watching the agent with eyes narrowed what good would a 14 year old be.

"You see we need fresh recruits, and since you have no where to go, we thought you might want to join, of course you wouldn't do anything to hard until you're trained, but the CIA would buy everything, your house, food, schooling." 

Of course she had said yes, her family was gone along every thing she had ever loved with them. Her training started immediately, they taught her methods of fighting from different countries until she could fight with nearly every weapon, and they trained her to lose emotion, they always said she failed that part, but in truth she only faked emotion and truly felt very little if any feelings.

Jordan came back to the present in a flash when Ziva shook her arm.

" You okay Jay," she asked using Jordan's nickname. Jordan shook her head and nodded. Grabbing the cups of coffee she walked to her car with Ziva trailing behind her.

"Seriously, Jordan what is wrong is it those stupid letters?" Ziva asked glaring at her from the passenger seat. She shook her head.

"Nah just memories." Ziva looked at her.

"How did you start working with Gibbs?" Ziva asked and Jordan just looked at her.

"Where the hell did that came from," Ziva shrugged and answered.

"Me and McGee have always wanted to know and watch your language," Jordan considered her for a moment as she ordered something from the Arby's drive-through before grinning wildly.

"I was a smart ass," she said accepting the food and paying for it.

**Back at the squad room**

Everyone looked up at the smell of coffee and food and were soon digging in while Gibbs went to ask Ducky if he found any thing.

"Duck what do ya got?" Duck looked up at him with a sigh.

"The gun shot is what definitely killed him, I looked for fibers and everything but there was nothing. He obviously knew what he was doing and it was personal."

"Thanks Duck," He turned to leave when Ducky spoke again.

"Have you noticed the two girls acting strange," The older man asked in concerned voice. Gibbs hesitated before pushing on.

"I don't know what it is they keep acting so weird, did Jordan come to you about anything," Ducky shook his head and they stood there for a moment before Gibbs left to head upstairs.

"What do we got?" He asked arriving in the bullpen.

"Petty officer Brian O'kelly, age 25, no record, joined the marines at age 17, no problems, a girlfriend named Heather Carlene, and no suspicious activities." McGee rattled of and Gibbs nodded towards him, but couldn't figure out why any one would kill the man.

"All we have to go off of is that he was at Jordan's yesterday before he died." Tony added looking at Gibbs. He looked at Jordan for confirmation and she nodded.

"I was at my house last night talking McGee, so I could fix my computer, you can also look at the security tapes as proof." Gibbs didn't need to look it up if she had killed o'Kelly they would've never found the body. His thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Miss Jordan, you have a visitor." The stubby man speaking was accompanied by a mixed man, tall and buff looking.

"Oh crap," Gibbs heard her mutter before turning toward the visitor, her eyes immediately lit up when she spotted him.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" She asked hugging the man tightly. The man grinned at her before answering.

"Hotch said you called and he was worried cause of something you said and since you never answered his calls." Jordan looked at him strange.

"I never got any calls from any of you guys, haven't for a while not even from..." Jordan trailed off, obviously it was a private matter.

"Anyways, I guess you wanna know who the people glaring and staring at you are, well this is Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs." She said introducing them one by one.

"Now tell me did he get any calls from me?"

Merry Christmas, y'all here's a present for ya,

Any one who guesses right about who he is , Is my new favorite.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Authors note

Hey yall this is gonna go on temporary hiatus sooooooooo sorry.


End file.
